Habla ahora
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Chloe le grita a las damas de honor porque el pastel no es del color que quería, Adrien suspira pesadamente esperando que alguien lo salve de esta pesadilla y Marinette está escondida tras las cortinas después de todo ella no es de las que interrumpen las bodas. (Incluye un Bonus track egipcio)
1. Habla ahora

Summary: Chloe le grita a las damas de honor porque el pastel no es del color que quería, Adrien suspira pesadamente esperando que alguien lo salve de esta pesadilla y Marinette está escondida tras las cortinas después de todo ella no es de las que interrumpen las bodas.

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: ¡NO ODIO A CHLOE! Es solo que ella es perfecta para gritarles a las damas de honor.

 ** _Habla ahora_**

Marinette se encontraba escondida detrás de las cortinas del hotel perteneciente a los padres de Chloe, la rubia había querido una boda grandiosa y en donde estuvieran invitados todos sus compañeros menos una, Marinette.

De fondo se escuchaba el instrumental de una boda y podía ver a un montón de meseros caminando en la entrada sirviéndoles a los invitados algo de beber antes de la boda del siglo (como la llamaban los periodistas) después de todo no todos los días el modelo Adrien Agreste contraía matrimonio con la glamorosa Chloe Bourgeois.

Marinette seguía sin entender por qué de la noche a la mañana Adrien se iba a casar con la ex abeja reina del colegio, la peli azul y el rubio estaban comenzando a tener una relación y de repente se entera de la boda, gracias a Alya, por cierto.

─ ¡Sabrina! ─ El grito de parte de Chloe se escuchó en todo el salón de estar, Marinette se escabulló entre los invitados llevando un florero.

Marinette pasó por fuera de la habitación en la que estaba Chloe y pudo ver que usaba un vestido con corte de princesa y con un montón de capas que hacían ver muy esponjoso el vestido, Sabrina usaba un vestido color rosa pastel al igual que Rose.

─ ¡¿Cómo que el pastel no es color rosa?! ─ Gritó la rubia a sus damas de honor haciendo que Rose se cubriera los oído por aquel intenso grito.

─ Hubo un pequeñísimo problema con el color y ahora es rojo ─ murmuró Sabrina cabizbaja.

Antes de escuchar otro gritó por parte de la rubia sintió como alguien la tiraba del brazo alejándola de la puerta, era Alya y llevaba un bellísimo vestido rojo.

─ Gracias a dios, estas aquí ─ murmuró Alya sonriendo ampliamente ─ Si interrumpes la boda tendré la primera plana.

Marinette pestañó repetidamente al momento de escuchar las palabras de su mejor amiga, ¿Interrumpir la boda?, Ella no era del tipo de chica que interrumpiría una boda ¡Pero él no era del tipo de chico que se casaba con Chloe!

─ ¿Q-que? ─ Tartamudeo Marinette jugando con su cabello nerviosamente mirando la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraba Chloe gritando aun a Rose y a Sabrina. ─ Alya, No se co-como…

─ Mira, Mari ─ Dijo la chica de vestido rojo mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros y le señaló con el dedo una habitación 6 puertas más lejos que la de Chloe ─ En esa habitación está Adrien.

La respiración de Marinette se detuvo por unos segundos en solo pensar que detrás de la puerta de la habitación 843 se encontraba el amor de su vida, su gatito tonto a punto de casarse con la chica incorrecta.

─ Nino esta abajo esperándome, si necesitas algo solo llámame ─ le comenta Alya moviendo el celular frente al rostro de la chica recalcándole que debe llamarla por cualquier cosa, la morena se pasó la mano por el cabello, rio al ver que Marinette no reaccionaba y la empujo levemente hacia la puerta ─ Mucha suerte, Dulzura. Por cierto, lindo vestido.

Diciendo esto Alya bajó las escaleras quitando un vasito de refresco mientras que Marinette observaba su propio vestido, de color purpura pálido…hubiera sido mejor usar uno negro pues internamente sentía que estaba en un funeral.

Se acercó lentamente a la puerta que estaba un poco abierta y observo como Adrien se anudaba y desanudaba la corbata rosa pastel una y otra vez mientras soltaba bufidos de molestia, llevaba puesto un esmoquin negro. En su hombro se encontraba Plagg comiendo queso y al rubio poco le importaba que su esmoquin se estuviera llenando de queso.

─ Odio todo esto, Plagg ─ Dijo el rubio lanzando la corbata a la cama y alejándose del espejo, Plagg comenzó a flotar junto a él terminando de comerse el queso y sacando otro de la bandeja que se encontraba en la cama ─ Desearía que Marinette estuviera aquí

Marinette sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza y abrió la puerta entrando para luego cerrarla tras ella.

─ Deseo concedido, Gatito ─ dijo ella mientras que Tikki salía de su bolso para abrazar a Plagg, Adrien se quedó maravillado mirándola en aquel vestido de color pálido.

Se acercó a Marinette para abrazarla fuertemente inundándose al aroma de vainilla que tenía la chica, le beso la mejilla.

─ ¿Por qué haces esto? ─ Murmuró la peli azul aguantando las lágrimas al ver a Adrien vestido de novio a punto de casarse…y no con ella. ─ ¿Acaso todo fue mentira, minino?... ¿Adrien….acaso todo fue mentira?

Antes de que el adulto joven abriera la boca para decir algo Plagg se le adelantó colocándose frente a Marinette haciendo que se separaran.

─ Lo hace por ti, chica… ─ Dijo el Kwami de color negro

─ Cállate, Plagg ─ Interrumpió Adrien, no quería explicarle por qué pero si no lo hacía se quedaría con esa sensación de angustia en el pecho durante toda la vida.

─ Marinette, Yo… ─ Y al rubio lo interrumpió unos pequeños golpecitos en la puerta que hicieron que ambos Kwamis se escondieran con sus respectivos portadores, Marinette asustada se colocó detrás de las cortinas azules de la habitación y cuando Adrien estuvo seguro de que ella estaba bien escondida abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Nino.

─ Hermano ¿Por qué esa cara? ─ Preguntó el moreno al notar que la cara de Adrien no era precisamente de felicidad. ─ Te estamos esperando, Chloe no deja de gritarle a Sabrina ¡Ella es estresante! Además odio estas estúpidas corbatas color rosa ¡Alya se ha reído de mi todo el día!

Adrien asintió siguiendo a Nino afuera de la habitación, dio una mirada hacia atrás y cerró la puerta sin decir ninguna palabra.

Marinette salió de detrás de la cortina secando unas pequeñas lágrimas que habían salido al verlo atravesar aquella puerta con una expresión triste. ¿A qué se refería Plagg al decir que lo hacía por ella?

Tikki flotando junto a ella le acaricio la mejilla suavemente.

─ Tikki, ven escóndete ─ Comento la chica mientras inhalaba y exhalaba lentamente tratando de idear un plan el cual no aparecía en su mente ─ Hay una boda que impedir.

Marinette podría jurar que Tikki estaba emocionada.

La música del órgano sonaba como la de un funeral, se encontraban todos en el salón principal, Adrien junto al predicador pasándose las manos por la cabeza mientras observaba hacia todos lados en busca de algún escape.

Marinette se encontraba en la última fila Sentada al lado derecho de Alya la cual estaba grabando el matrimonio con su cámara de video al igual que Nino (eran el uno para el otro), la peli azul tenía las manos temblorosas y cuando entró Chloe seguida de Sabrina y Rose notó como Adrien rodaba los ojos al ver que la rubia caminaba por el pasillo como si fuera una reina de un concurso de belleza.

─ Hasta en su matrimonio se comporta como una tonta abeja reina ─ Comentó Alix rodando los ojos haciendo que Marinette soltara una pequeña risa.

Todos intercambian gestos al ver como Chloe se lanza sobre el rubio para besarle la mejilla y simplemente la mira con una pequeña mueca de asco.

 _¿El desearía que fuera yo? –_ Se preguntó la chica sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta.

Chloe toma de las manos a Adrien y lo mira fijamente luego de arreglarse el cabello un par de veces son una sonrisa amplia en el rostro.

Y se escuchan las palabras que Adrien estaba esperando escuchar "Si hay alguien que se opone a este matrimonio hable ahora o calle para siempre", y se hace el silencio todos se miran de reojo esperando que alguien termine con esta farsa y allí es cuando Marinette se pone de pie con las manos temblorosas, todos los ojos se posan en ella mirándola horrorizados pero lo único que hace ella es mirarlo a él.

Mirar a aquel chico que tenía su corazón hace mucho tiempo.

─ Yo- Yo me opongo ─ Dijo ella colocándose en el pasillo, Alya por su parte se acercó mucho más para grabar aquella escena épica que luego subiría a internet. Adrien sonreía ampliamente observando a su bichito ¿En serio acababa de interrumpir la boda? ─ Yo no soy del tipo de chica que interrumpe una ocasión formal… Pero Adrien tú no eres el tipo de hombre que se casa con la mujer equivocada ¿No?

Podían escuchar los murmullos de la gente y los comentarios de "Dios mío" de todos los presentes (Excepto de Alix y Kim que se encontraban apostando si Chloe se desmayaría)

─ Solo no digas acepto y vámonos… ─ comentó Marinette temblando de pies a cabeza, Adrien había comenzado a caminar lentamente hacia ella pero fue tomado del brazo por Chloe.

─ ¡Habla ahora, viejo! ─ Exclamó Nino levantando el pulgar en señal de apoyo. Adrien se soltó bruscamente del agarre de la que sería su esposa y corrió hacia Marinette besándola apasionadamente, se escucharon los gritos de emoción de los presentes, especialmente los de Alya y Nino que no dejaban de grabar con sus cámaras de video.

─ Vámonos, _bichito_ , estoy tan contento de que estés aquí ─ le murmuró al oído para luego salir corriendo del lugar dejando a una Chloe llorando destrozada tratando de ser consolada por Nathaniel, a Alix con el dinero de Kim y a Todos los presentes con una historia que contar.

A varias calles del hotel Adrien se quitó el Blazer del esmoquin sintiendo un terrible alivio Marinette trataba de relajarse sin creer lo que acababa de hacer. Tikki estaba flotando alrededor de Adrien comentando lo increíblemente romántico que había sido todo esto y que Marinette era la segunda Ladybug que había interrumpido una boda.

─ ¿Segunda? ─ Preguntaron ambos sorprendidos.

─ Si, La ladybug egipcia impidió el matrimonio de Chatnoir ¿Lo recuerdas, Plagg?

Plagg por su parte se encontraba bastante entretenido comiendo un poco de roquefort por lo que no le respondió a la kwami roja.

─ Adrien… ─ comenzó a decir Marinette─ ¿Por qué te ibas a casar con Chloe?

Adrien tragó saliva acercándose a la chica, le acaricio la mejilla dulcemente a su chica.

─ Si me casaba con ella podía dejar de ser modelo… y tu tendrías una beca en la universidad con la carrera que tu quisieras ─ dijo Adrien suspirando ─ Solo quería que tuvieras lo mejor, _Bichito…_

─ Eres un tonto ─ murmuró ella para luego besarlo dulcemente.

─ Además a la única que quiero ver vestida de novia es a usted, _my lady_ ─ susurro el chico con voz coqueta haciendo que ella se ruborizara hasta las orejas.

¡Bendito sea quien invento el hable ahora o calle para siempre!

* * *

 **Hola mis bichitos se supone que deberia estar durmiendo pero fue inevitable subir este pequeño one shot que se me ocurrio mientras escuchaba una de mis canciones favoritas SPEAK NOW, espero que sea de su agrado ¡Les envio un besote! Gracias por sus dulces review espero que tengan una maravillosa semana.**

 **Los ama un montón, GWEN**


	2. Bonus Track

Summary Bonus Track: En cuanto Sagira le pusiera las manos encima a ese gato tonto Asim lamentaría no haberle dicho que se casaria por obligación.

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Para IceCheeseCream que se me había quedado con las ganas de saber cómo había interrumpido la boda la Ladybug egipcia.

 _ **¡Detente gato tonto!**_

Sagira fruncía el ceño mientras arreglaba su cabello negro para ir a la unión matrimonial de Neema y Asim, estaba bastante molesta. ¡Cuando le pusiera las manos encima a ese estúpido gato por no avisarle nada él lo lamentaría! Se suponía que estaban juntos, en secreto ¡Pero estaban juntos!

Los amigos de la familia de Asim estaban invitados a la unión matrimonial como testigos de que la novia, Neema llevaría todas sus cosas a la casa que le pertenecía a Asim, de esta manera toda la comunidad sabría que estaban legalmente casados.

─ ¡Estúpido gato negro! ─ Exclamó Sagira colocándose su túnica color blanco ajustado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas en la cintura se amarró una cinta roja y se colocó sus sandalias rojas. Tikki flotó hacia su pequeña portadora de 17 años, sabía perfectamente lo molesta que se encontraba con su compañero de batallas por no haberle comentado nada, además la Kwami sabia como era Neema de alterada y testaruda… estaba casi segura de que haría una locura.

─ Sagira ¿Qué harás? ─ Le preguntó la pequeña Kwami con su dulce voz.

─ ¿Qué hare? ─ Pregunto cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo de lado ─ Detener la boda, ni crea ese estúpido minino que se va a alejar así de rápido de mí.

Tikki soltó una pequeña risita y dejó de reír cuando ambas comenzaron a escuchar los cantos y la música fuera de la casa de Sagira.

Eso significaba que la novia estaba en camino al hogar de Asim, la morena se acercó a la ventana y observó como Neema vestía una larga túnica color azul y sonreía ampliamente, la gente arrojaba arroz y granos desde las casas para demostrarles su consentimiento.

Tikki se escondió entre la cinta que Sagira tenía en la cintura, la chica se fue corriendo hacia la calle y se escondió entre la multitud que se encontraba bailando, para poder pasar desapercibida entre todos aquellos comenzó a bailar de mala gana moviendo su corta cabellera con el viento.

Sabía que Asim se encontraría en su casa esperando a su futura esposa para firmar ese estúpido contrato que alejaría finalmente a Asim de ella.

La música se detuvo al llegar a la casa de Asim, los invitados estaban ubicados en un círculo frente al hogar del chico, en el del círculo se encontraba Asim con el ceño fruncido vistiendo una túnica corta de color blanco la diferencia del color era por el hecho de que el joven muchacho de 20 años era de una clase superior a la de Neema.

Sagira suspiró mientras observaba como Neema caminaba lentamente hasta colocarse junto a su futuro esposo, la morena no conocía a la "Prometida" de Asim solo sabía que tenía unos 15 años y que sus padres eran agricultores.

─ Aquí reunidos de encuentran Neema y Asim, dispuestos a firmar sus votos matrimoniales ─ Comenzó a decir el sacerdote señalando a los novios ─ ustedes aquí presentes son los testigos del amor que siente esta joven pareja.

Sagira notó que Asim hacia un gesto de disgusto mientras pasaba la mano por su cabello negro ligeramente molesto, sus padres llevaban meses obligándolo a contraer matrimonio con una joven chica y antes de abrir la boca para reclamar ya le tenían todo preparado y ya no habia como volver atrás.

Tras los novios se encontraba el hermano de Asim con los anillos, el sacerdote levantó la mano dándole paso a los padres de los novios para que firmaran el consentimiento de matrimonio.

─ Ahora frente a ustedes los futuros esposos firmarán el consentimiento de matrimonio, en el momento en que crucen por la puerta de este hogar serán marido y mujer ante la mirada de ustedes. ─ Habló el sacerdote, Neema fue la primera en firmar el papel antes de que alguien le diera el pie a hacerlo.

Asim tomó el papel y ahí fue cuando Sagira dio un paso adelante haciendo que el chico levantara la vista y observara a la chica con ojos brillantes

─ ¡Detente gato tonto! ─ Exclamo con brazos cruzados, los presentes aguantaron la respiración, nunca en los últimos 10 años alguien había interrumpido una boda y mucho menos la de alguien la clase alta ─ ¿Enserio? ¿Estas contrayendo matrimonio con Neema? ─ Sagira soltó una pequeña risa amarga mientras se acercaba a los novios, los invitados no podían intervenir por lo que solo observaban casi sin aire. ─ Asim estas en problemas ¡No sabes elegir esposa! ¡Neema no sabe ni atar sus sandalias!

─ ¡Guarda silencio, Plebeya! ─ exclamo aquella chica de cabello pelirrojo que estaba "Casándose" con Asim.

─ ¿Plebeya? ─ Preguntó Sagira riendo mientras se acercaba a la novia, si esa pelirroja supiera que era Ladybug se le caería la corona de flores en cosa de segundos ─ Por favor dulzura, no me hagas reír.

─ Así que cuéntame Bichito ¿Fue muy difícil llegar aquí? ─ Preguntó Asim mientras tomaba del brazo a la morena suavemente mostrándole una sonrisa amplia a su novia real, le pasó la mano por el cabello tiernamente, Sagira era muchos centímetros más baja que él por lo que frunció el ceño ante ese gesto ─ estaba rogando que llegaras antes ¿Mucho tráfico?

─ Demasiado, la gente no me dejaba ni respirar.

─ Lamento despedirme señores pero no puedo contraer matrimonio con Neema ─ dijo Asim haciendo una pequeña reverencia a los invitados ─ La señorita aquí presente es la luz que me levanta en las mañanas.

─ No te pongas cursi, ¡Asim! ─ Exclamó al sentir como el la cargaba como si fuera una princesa. Colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico mientras escuchaba gritar a la novia extremadamente molesta.

Asim comenzó a correr alejándose de la muchedumbre que estaba exclamando la mancha que provocaría en el historia de su familia y el rechazo que actualmente tendría Neema si es que llevaba algún día a tomar la decisión de contraer matrimonio otra vez.

Ya muy lejos del lugar cerca de unas pirámides se encontraban Sagira y Asim respirando agitadamente luego de haber corrido durante mucho tiempo (a los quince minutos Asim se había aburrido de llegar a la chica entre sus brazos)

─ Estúpido gato rompe corazones ─ dijo ella al momento en que Tikki salía de la cinta y se recostaba en el hombro de Sagita la cual estaba frunciendo el ceño con los brazos cruzados observando a su novio ─ Esta es la parte en que me explicas porque te ibas a casar con esa niña malcriada.

Asim rodó los ojos sin ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción.

─ ¿Qué estoy oyendo? ¿Acaso mí Catarina está celosa? ¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida! ─ la chica desvió la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas ─ Sabes perfectamente que me estaban obligando a punta de espada, me quiero casar contigo pero se perfectamente tu postura ante el matrimonio…

─ Tú sabes que me casaría contigo ─ interrumpió sin mirarlo a los ojos, ella nunca se ruborizaba y ahora lo estaba y hasta las orejas, Asim estaba disfrutando cada segundo, la tomo de la cintura quitando la distancia entre sus cuerpos, Plagg salió del bolsillo de Asim y se sentó en el suelo seguido por Tikki.

─ Pues que estás esperando vente a vivir conmigo y la gente sabrá que eres mi chica ─ comentó él haciéndola enojar, la conocía como la palma de su mano y sabía que en menos de tres segundos gritaría…

─ ¡Hey! ¡No soy tu chica!

Y la interrumpió besándola apasionadamente, y ella le respondió con la misma intensidad después de todo Sagira siempre había sido una chica apasionada y eso a Asim le iba a encantar toda la eternidad.

* * *

 **Hola hola mis bichitos este es un regalo de mi para ustedes, espero que les guste. Aqui viene una pregunta que necesita ser respondida ¿Les gustaria saber como era la vida de la Ladybug y el Chatnoir Egipcio? ¿como lo son en este mini shot?**

 **Espero sus bellos review los amo 3**

 **Sagira- pequeñita**

 **Neema- Nacida de padres ricos**

 **Asim- Protector**

 **besotes, GWENDOLYN -CORAZONCITO KAWAII-**


End file.
